wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector destructed WIXOSS
is the movie of the selector infected WIXOSS anime franchise. The Comiket 88 trailer included footage hinting at a continuation of the TV series' final scene. It premiered in Japanese cinemas on February 13, 2016. Mari Okada and Takuya Satō return as the script writer and director respectively. The original voice actresses reprise their roles, and Kanon Wakeshima performs the movie's opening theme. __TOC__ Cards Advance tickets People who bought the first round of advance tickets received the Arc Destruct card. The second round of advance tickets came with the cards Tama and Urith, Hanayo and Yuzuki, and Piruluk and Midoriko, and the third round of advance tickets came with the card Destruct Out. Theater People who viewed the movie in theaters received the promotional cards Phosphorescent Samsara (PR-256), Destruct Through (PR-257), and Twists and Turns (PR-258), as well as the following SP cards. Different promotional cards were given out each week in the weeks following the movie's release. Blu-ray/DVD The Blu-ray and DVD come with the promotional cards Saturate Gut and Succeed Destruct, as well as the following level 1 vanilla LRIG cards. Summary The film is a condensed retelling of the events of selector infected WIXOSS and selector spread WIXOSS, with more details about the backgrounds of Rūko Kominato, Urith and new character Sachi Togasaki. Appearances Characters in Order of Appearance *Rumi Igarashi / Urith *Rumi's Aunt / Mrs. Togasaki *Rumi's Uncle / Mr. Togasaki *Sachi Togasaki / Hanare *Miyako Kominato *Ruko Kominato (formerly Ruko Tachibana) *Ayumu Kominato (formerly Ayumu Tachibana) *Hatsu Kominato *Mayu *Tama *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hanayo Unjo / Hanayo *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Hitoe Uemura *Midori Ichikawa / Midoriko *Akira Aoi *Kiyoi Mizushima / Piruluk *Iona Urazoe *Yuki *Milulun *Hanare's Selector *Chiyori *Eldora *Fumio *Futase Cards in Order of Appearance *Unknown. Notes *The movie was announced April 19th, 2015, with the name and key visual reveal on July 17th of the same year. Trailers Pre-release Information *The first visual shows Rūko Kominato, Tama and Urith. The background is a destroyed version of the city that the anime takes place in. *On the website, the key visual is shown again, with an expanded panorama of the city. Behind the characters shown are multiple WIXOSS cards falling down. *When the movie was confirmed, the anime's cast were at the event. Also attending were theme song performers Kanon Wakeshima and Cyua. Trivia * Honoka, the girl that liked Kazuki Kurebayashi appears as a Selector participating in a battle during Iona's fan event. As established in selector infected WIXOSS Episode 8 she plays with a Red deck and it is shown that she plays Flathro archetype SIGNIs. However it should also be noted that in the same episode, it was mentioned that she plays Nature Spirit: Gem SIGNIs as opposed as to what was shown in the movie. ** Yuzuki's final opponent as a Selector also appears as a participant. * Umr and Tawil have their voice actresses credited in the credits despite having no appearance or voice overs throughout the whole movie. Links & References *Main movie website *First 8 minutes of the film Navigation Category:Anime